Dawn's Diary
by Queen Arceus
Summary: Dawn's mom forces Dawn to write a diary to help control her feelings. What will she write about? Penguinshipping, Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. A little Ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday, October 2, 2008, 10:45 P.M.

Dear Diary,

I really don't want to write anything in this stupid journal, but Mom bought it for me yesterday, telling me that it would help me with my feelings. My mom, Johanna, is friends with a child psychologist. Her friend said that young girls my age often have a lot of problems and writing a diary keeps your thoughts from confusing you. Mom is now forcing me to write my 'thoughts' in this journal everyday or at least twice a week. Oh well. I might as well write a couple of things about me.

My name is Dawn Berlitz. My hair is Dark blue, my eyes are light blue and I'm five foot four. I'm fifteen years old and my birthday is on May 12. My favorite colors are pink and blue. I usually wear a pink hat, a pink scarf, a short pink and blue dress and pink boots. I have a strange, blue pet parakeet named Piplup. I live in the Sinnoh region and my home town is Twinleaf. I go to Sandgem High, which is the high school in the town next to Twinleaf, Sandgem. I have a really cute boyfriend and his name is Paul, but he tends to get a little mean sometimes. He has long purple hair and always wears dark colored clothing. He's been acting strangely around me for a while now. Anyways...My mom and I live in a small house together. My room has light purple walls, a light blue carpet, a full-sized bed with a pink bedspread, a window with white and pink, polka dot curtains, a white desk and a black rubber chair, two tall lamps and a small walk-in closet. I have a couple of friends. Kenny is my best friend. I've known him since I was only three years old because our moms are good friends. He likes too tease me a lot and even nicknamed me Deedee! Why did he have to give me such an annoying nickname? My other friends are May, Misty, Ash and Brock.

May moved to Twinleaf when we were in first grade. We've been friends ever since. She is a very friendly person and is very hyper. She's also really clumsy sometimes (like me!).

Misty was my friend since nursery school and we would play all sorts of games together. She can be very loud and bossy though. She is very confident, but not so much that she's cocky and she can get very violent if you mess with her (just kidding!).

Ash was also my friend since nursery and he's pretty stubborn. Whenever he sets his mind to do something, he does it and no one can stop him. Misty has had a huge crush on him ever since Kindergarten and he is so dense not to figure it out. He can be pretty funny sometimes.

Brock is like the big brother of the group. He helps us with school, he's the only one who can drive us around since he's already a Senior in high school and he gives great advice.

I think I've done enough writing for the day already, so I'll write tomorrow.

Sunday, October 3, 2008, 8:00 P.M

Dear Diary,

I went on a date with Paul today! I was really happy to spend some time with him because I had to spend my last weekend studying for a math test. Anyways, we went to the movies to watch this new romantic comedy I've been dying to see. He was pretty bored, but I actually cried during one of the sad scenes. When we got out of the theatre, he walked me home but I could feel something wrong going on with him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

"Nothing." muttered Paul.

"I know you're thinking about something Paul. You've been acting really weird lately!" I said clearly frustrated.

"I've just been a little busy for the past couple of weeks."

"Busy doing what?" I asked.

"Studying for a really big Science test." he answered while his frown grew deeper.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked half of me believing him and the other half not.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then" I decided not to ask any more questions and figured I would find out what was really going on some other time.

When I reached home, I gave Paul a small kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to my bedroom to call May with my cell phone.

When May answered the phone, I told her my problem and asked her what she thought was going on.

"Maybe he's really telling the truth." said May.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled into the phone. "He's been spacing out or three weeks and I'm supposed to believe it's just a stupid Science test!"

"Don't yell so loudly into the phone! You'll cause me to go def." pouted May.

"What if he's cheating on you?" questioned May.

"He wouldn't do that to me...would he?" I asked May nervously.

"You never know when a guy is cheating now-a-days." came May's unwanted answer.

"I'll think about it." I said muttering into the phone.

"Okay then, Dawn. I really have to go now. Mom doesn't want me to spend so many minutes chatting with friends. Bye." said May.

"Bye."

I ended the call and lay on my bed thinking about our conversation.

_"You never no when a guy is cheating now-a-days."_ May's voice keeps ringing through my head.

What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, October 4, 2008, 10:30 P.M.

Dear Diary,

I've been loaded with homework today and I just finished doing everything right now. I've been thinking about what May said the yesterday. What if Paul is cheating on me? I've talked to Paul today and we agreed to talk at his house tomorrow. We only see each other at homeroom because we don't have any other classes together (our homeroom is biology). I refuse to believe he is cheating on me! I mean come on, we've been together for a year already. That's almost like an eight-year relationship at Sandgem High since girls are getting cattier everyday and about thirty percent of the guys are players. I'm just going to push away the thought of Paul until I have my talk with him. Anyways, I should write about what happened today.

I woke up at 6 A.M. this morning for school. I took a shower, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I went downstairs and fed Piplup, then I poured some Cinnamon toast crunch into a bowl. It's been my favorite cereal brand for five years already since it's so sugary. My mom wasn't awake because she was off from work today (My mom is a hairstylist. I guess that's why I get so freaked out over bad hair days. hehe)

I looked over at Piplup and said goodbye, then received a series of loud chirps in response. I took my huge, blue backpack and went out of the house and walked over to Kenny's house. We're next door neighbors and we've been walking to school together since the sixth grade. He came out of the house and smiled at me. Then he smirked.

"Good morning Deedee." said Kenny, his smirk unwavering.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Wipe that smirk of your face and let's get to school." I said.

We walked on the gray, stone sidewalk towards our school.

"Talk to me Deedee. You're usually chatty when we walk to school." said Kenny, breaking the silence.

"What should I fill you in on? Grades? Gossip? My conversations with Piplup?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let's see...what's been going on with you and your man? What was his name again...Paul?" He asked casually with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

"We're okay" I said halfheartedly.

"You sure?" he asked. He looked concerned this time. Did I show disappointment on my face?

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said smiling.

We arrived at school in another twenty minutes. It was 7:45 and the bell didn't ring till 8:00. Kenny and I scurried into homeroom. I quickly scanned the room for Paul, but he wasn't there. I did see Ash and Misty though. Since no one was assigned seats, I sat in the desk next to Misty, and Kenny followed suit, occupying the desk next to Ash. It was obvious they were having a heated argument again. What was it this time? Ash being dense? Misty being bossy?

"How can you not like beef jerky?!" said Ash, almost yelling. I guess that answers the question. I was wrong. The reason they were fighting was so unbelievably stupid, it made me want laugh.

"I told you at least three times last week that I was on a diet! Then you shove beef jerky in my face! Are you trying to tempt me?!" yelled Misty.

"Break up the lover's quarrel you two." said Kenny, smirking.

I couldn't stifle my laughter and exploded into a fit of giggles while Ash and Misty's faces turned as red as tomatoes.

"We are not a couple!!" they both yelled. I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Then I saw Paul coming through the door. I was about to get up and talk to him, but the bell rang and Ms. Alverra, the homeroom teacher, walked into the room. She was about forty and she was a very boring, uncaring teacher. She always wore a white shirt with a black bottom and had a mole on her nose. I started to daydream after she read the school announcements. It was something about hot lunch being cancelled next week. The food usually tasted bad and looked like mush, so I didn't care and usually brought my food to school. Ms. Alverra usually gave us no assignments and spent most of the time she was supposed to be teaching in the teacher's lounge. The students didn't seem to have a problem with it though. It was a chance to do forgotten homework, talk to your friend, or have a little extra snooze time. It is one of my favorite classes. May came in late and was really lucky that Ms. Alverra already went to the teacher's lounge. She greeted us and took a seat next to me. I was still looking at Paul.

I got up from my seat and went to sit next to him.

"Hey" I said casually.

"Hello" he said, not looking at me. He seemed to be pretending he was preoccupied with his Science textbook.

"I want to talk to you." I said.

"We could talk at my house tomorrow at five if you want but I don't feel like talking right now." replied Paul.

"Okay see you later." I went over to my desk, deciding not to ask him any more questions until our little meeting tomorrow.

I talked to Misty and May about this new movie preview for an action movie I watched at home and we decided to go to the movies together this Saturday.

The next subject I had was History then came Math, Science, P.E., Lunch, English, Art (my second favorite class), Then the drama class (My first favorite! I love acting and watching plays.) My teacher, Ms. Vanderbuilt, is a very dramatic person but she is also very fun to be around and gave good advice. Ms. Vanderbuilt is about forty years old, her clothes were always dark and colorful, her grayish-blond hair was tied in a tight bun, her face was a little wrinkled but friendly and she wore dark purple glasses. She smiled at everyone. Among the people there, were my friends May and Kenny. Kenny didn't really enjoy having any lead roles but he was happy to be a background character while May and I loved the spotlight. We were sitting on chairs in the stage of the school auditorium. Ms. Vanderbuilt said she was going to do something different today.

"Today..." said Ms. Vanderbuilt with an excited voice. "We will start working on school musicals!"

Some students paused for a moment to take in what she said. Their faces were full of interest and excitement as they talked to their friends.

"Quiet down everyone!" Ms. Vanderbuilt was very pleased with the students' reactions.

"This will just be a warm up to see if anyone has a good voice or is willing to take lead roles. Next week I will call each of your names out and you could say yes if you'd like to participate or no if you don't. Those who say no, will become background dancers. Since next week will be auditions, you may choose the song you would like to sing as long as it is appropriate. You will also be expected to have a cd or an instrument to sing along to but it is fine if you don't. Any questions?" The students shook their heads except for me.

"Yes Miss Berlitz?" she asked.

"What is the musical going to be about?" I waited for an answer.

"You'll find out shortly after the auditions." she looked around the room. "I have to make sure there are enough students who want to do this."

Everyone seemed curious to know.

"Okay people. We have to get on with the rest of class so let's work on our facial expressions." she said.

We did our acting exercises but I was thinking about the auditions next week. What song should I sing? I am so excited about this! I wondered what May would sing. Would Kenny audition? The bell rang before I knew it, so I picked up my backpack and went out with Kenny and May. We talked about the upcoming auditions next week.

"There are so many songs to choose from!" said May.

"I know!" I squealed. "Are you going to audition Kenny?"

"I think I might." said Kenny.

"You should! It'll be fun." May and I urged.

"Okay." said Kenny, giving in.

We talked about what Ms. Vanderbuilt's musical would be and we sincerely hoped it wouldn't be High School Musical. I reached home and went inside my room to do my homework. After I was done, I found myself writing in this diary. Now that I've recorded what I needed to, this ends my diary entry.

**A/N: This chapter was a little hard for me to write because I haven't been to high school yet. Can anyone give me an idea on what all the high school classes are? Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, October 5, 2008, 3:45 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Today was normal and boring. All I could think about was Paul and our meeting today. I spent today plotting how I would interrogate him with evil thoughts in my head. I just got home from school at the moment. I can't wait to come to his house so I think I'm going to surprise him by coming there early. He'll be both annoyed and pleased. Or not. I'm going to go over in a couple of minutes but I've got some time to jot a few things down.

I still have no idea what I should sing for the auditions next week. Maybe I should ask May and Misty about it.

I need to buy Piplup some new parakeet food.

I wonder why my classmate Anna has a C cup because her chest seemed small last week.

That's all for now. I'll probably write what happened when I get back.

Wednesday, October 6, 2008, 1:30 A.M.

Dear Diary,

My heart is broken. I am depressed. My life as I know it is over. Paul really was cheating on me. I thought I finally found a faithful guy, but I was wrong.

I was going to his house and I got there at about 4:30. I went inside his house because the door was already open...When I went upstairs and knocked on the door to his room, a blonde girl my age opened the door. I asked her who she was and she said she was Paul's girlfriend. Tears came into my eyes and that's when I saw Paul. He said sorry, but I didn't forgive him. I punched him hard in the mouth and told him we were over. Then I ran out of the house crying and I kept running until I reached home. All I could do was cry.

Maybe I might be able to get some sleep after writing this down.

Wednesday, October 6, 2008, 5:00 P.M.

Dear Diary,

I woke up today feeling really tired and depressed today. My mom was awake this morning and made some pancakes for me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" mom asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Okay then." said mom.

I went outside the house to find Kenny coming up to me.

"Ready to go to school Deedee?" he asked.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Kenny looked concerned.

"Just perfect!" I spat out rudely. I started feeling guilty when I saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry Dawn." he said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I just lost my temper." I said.

"Did something happen yesterday?" he asked.

"I broke up with Paul yesterday." I said. I didn't want to tell him Paul cheated on me.

"I'm sorry." he said. At that moment, I almost cried. Tears were threatening to fall. Then I suddenly felt arms around me and just like that, I started crying into Kenny's shoulder. He patted my head.

"It's okay." he whispered into my ear. I cried a little more until two minutes passed and I broke away from Kenny's hug to wipe my tears.

"Feeling better?"

"I guess so." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Kenny."

We walked to school in silence. When we reached homeroom, Misty, May and Ash waved for us to sit next to them. They started talking about the school musical auditions but I wasn't really listening to them. Kenny was looking at me worriedly but I smiled to assure him I was okay. The rest of the day passed on. I saw Paul look at me guiltily once or twice, but I ignored him and vowed to myself that I would have my revenge. At the end of the day Brock brought me and the gang home with his silver Toyota.

"How was school today?" he asked casually.

"It was fine. There's going to be a new school musical and Me, Dawn and Kenny are going to audition." May said.

"What's it going to be about?" Brock asked.

"Ms. Vanderbuilt says she's going to tell us when the auditions are over just to make sure there are enough people interested." I said.

The conversation went on until I got home. Before I left, I told May and Misty to call me when they got home.

An hour later, we were all talking together on the phone.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What?" they both asked.

"Paul was cheating on me."

"What?!" they screamed.

"How did it happen?" Misty asked.

"I was going to his house and I went inside because the door was already open. I knocked on the door to his room and a blonde girl my age answered. I asked her who she was and she said she was Paul's girlfriend." I explained. "Then Paul came in and I punched him in the mouth and said we were over."

"Oh my gosh." said May.

"He deserved to be punched!" yelled Misty.

"That's not enough for me though. I want revenge!" I said.

"What are you going to do?" asked May.

"I don't know yet. That's why I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Maybe you can make out with another guy in front of him." suggested Misty.

"I know! You can post embarrassing pictures of him on the internet." said May.

"Good ideas, but I want to do something else." I said.

We talked about all the possible ways to make Paul mad until we agreed on something. We were going to replace his drink with rotten milk during lunch. Then we were going with May's first idea. I was already over him and now I was ready for revenge!


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday, October 7, 2008, 10:00 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Today I gave Paul the embarrassment of his life! Misty, May and I replaced his drink with rotten milk during lunch. He spit it out and he was right in front of his new girlfriend! She screamed at him and punched him in the mouth and told him they were breaking up! Hahahahahahahahaaa!! I could have died of laughter. Here's a recap of the situation:

May brought some rotten milk to school for Paul. We had to distract Paul and his girlfriend to replace the milk, so Misty went over to Paul and told him the Math teacher needed to talk to him. She was disguised with a brown wig and hazel eye contacts so she wouldn't get in trouble when the Math teacher found out who told Paul to come to him. Then she started talking to Paul's girlfriend, who turns out to be one of the dumb, clueless girls. I snuck under the table and replaced Paul's water bottle with rotten milk! When that was done, I crawled to my seat at the lunch table I shared with Kenny, Ash, Misty and May. Misty ended the conversation with Paul's girlfriend whose name is Mindy. Then she went to the girl's bathroom to change out of her disguise and came back just in time to see the action. Paul came back to his lunch table and took a sip of the rotten milk! He spit it back out and it hit Mindy!

"I hate you Paul!! Look what you did to my new shirt!" she poured her drink (which was orange juice) down his shirt and swiftly walk out of the room until she reached the doorway and her heel broke! Paul came running after her but she said she hated him and they were breaking up. Paul stood there sadly and I felt pity for him. Oh well. That's what you get when you cheat on me.

End of recap.

I thought I already had enough revenge, so I decided to cancel putting embarrassing pictures of him on May's Myspace profile. Kenny new the whole time that it was me who did it. We shared some great laughs about Paul and walked to my house since we were going to study together. We finished our Math homework and spent the rest of our time playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on my Wii. I was Zelda and he was Fox. I beat him twenty times and he only beat me twice! We had a good time though. Then Kenny went to his house after I said goodbye.

Today was such a great day!

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I'm still thinking about some ideas for the story. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday, October 10, 2008, 3:00 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Today is Sunday! One of the two days of the glorious weekend where no one is forced to attend school! Yesterday was really fun but a little weird. Me, Misty and May went to the movies to watch P.S. I Love You. My eyes were so red after I left the theatre. May was also sobbing and she brought a small box of tissues in her purse since she knew she might end up in tears and she shared them with me. Misty looked a little disgusted and said we were either crazy, or we were just having our time of the month. Okay….maybe I shouldn't have written that down. The funny thing was that Kenny, of all people, was actually there! He looked kind of depressed, but his face looked like it lit up when he saw us! (We caught him after the movie). Wow…and don't go thinking Kenny's gay. Haha, just kidding!

I finally figured out what to sing for the auditions! It's going to be Rehab by Amy Winehouse! Hahaha! I kid myself way to much. Do I sound somewhat giddy today? And if I really did choose that song, I'm sure Ms. Vanderbuilt would be pretty upset with me. I think it's because I ate way too much cinnamon toast crunch for breakfast. Okay. Getting back to the point, I am going to sing Reasons to Love You by Meiko and Kenny is going to play the guitar while I sing. I love that song and Kenny really plays the guitar well actually. He said he learned how to play it a year ago after his cousin taught him and I first heard him play the guitar a few months ago. Kenny said he was going to sing You and Me by Lifehouse and May said she doesn't know what to sing. I gave her a few suggestions, but she brushed them off. (A/N: The sixteenth reviewer can pick the song May will sing.) Brock said he might audition to impress this new "Hot Mama" he met at lunch last Friday. It's some blond chick named Crystal, who has surprisingly enormous boobs, but she doesn't wear anything inappropriate and from the ten minutes I've spent with her, she seems to be a nice, smart person.

Kenny and I wanted to have a sleep over like we used to because we haven't had one since last year. I asked my mom if Kenny could come over for the night, but her eyes turned alarmingly wide and she shouted NO! Okay, that may be an exaggeration. Here's a recap of the situation which occurred last night:

I was walking home from the movies with Kenny and we were joking about him getting emotional. Misty and May had already went home.

"I was crying on purpose. Girls love it." Kenny said smugly.

"You just keep on telling yourself that." I smirked. "Anyways, you wanna have a sleepover and play video games tonight?"

"We haven't done that in a while." Kenny said in deep thought. He grinned. "Sure."

"Okay. Come to my house and we can ask Mom."

We walked over to my house and I rang the doorbell.

"Hi Dawn. You just came home from the movies right? Hello Kenny!" Mom said.

She let us in and I asked her the question.

"Hi Mom! Can Kenny and I have a sleepover here?" I asked.

"No dear. I'm sorry, but I think Kenny should go home." She said it with a sweet voice, but she looked a little nervous. Kenny didn't seem to notice this.

"Okay. Uh…bye Dawn and bye Ms. Berlitz. See you later." Kenny waved goodbye and left the house.

Mom had a serious look on her face.

"Why can't he sleep over?" I asked.

"Does your boyfriend, Paul know about this." She asked, completely ignoring my question.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him last week." now that I think about it, I haven't broken the news to my mom yet.

"Who broke it off? You or him? He didn't cheat on you. Did he?" Mom looked worried.

"It's okay mom. I broke it off." I said reassuringly. "Is that why you didn't want Kenny to sleep over? You know I wouldn't cheat. Kenny's just a friend."

"A friend who might get you knocked up." she muttered.

"What!" I shouted. "In case you haven't noticed mom, I am still a virgin and I plan to keep it that way!"

"Dawn I think it's time we have a mother, daughter talk." she sighed. "That's what I said when I was your age, and look what happened." She said that in a low voice and I could tell she didn't want me to hear it, so I looked away and pretended I didn't notice anything.

She led me to the sofa and waited for me to sit down.

"You are at the age where you are curious about sex. When you and Paul got together, I was a bit nervous. I trust you Dawn. It's the opposite sex I don't trust. You and Kenny are best friends, but I don't want you to have sleepovers with boys from now on." She looked at me with serious eyes.

"Fine" I didn't want to make my mom angry and I didn't want to press the conversation further. Mom said I could leave and I went upstairs to my room.

End of recap

I don't really think I want to relive that incident again. I think I'm going to go talk to Piplup about P.S. I Love You. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are so kind!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry this story took so long to update, but I got lost on the road of life. It's also because of school, partly.**

Monday, October 11, 2008, 3:00 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty interesting. No, today was extremely interesting. Today was the day of the first school musical auditions! I felt pretty excited. Many people were trying out and Kenny was at the bottom of the list with, so we wouldn't get our chance till Friday and I still need to practice my song with Kenny since he's playing the guitar while I sing. May auditioned today and passed! I was pretty happy for her. Misty, Ash, and Brock came to cheer her on. We also met this really interesting dude with green hair. His name is Drew. He auditioned at the end of class. Drew is a little cocky and I'm guessing he's arrogant and perverted. (I saw him staring at May's chest when she wasn't looking.) May seems to be really preoccupied with showing him up. Here's a recap of the school auditions:

"Okay class. It is time for the beginning of the school musicals!" cried Ms.Vanderbuilt.

All of the students became quiet and waited patiently for their names to be called.

"First up: Tanya Martinez!" said Ms.Vanderbuilt.

Tanya is actually one of my art classmates. She's very quiet and modest. Her hair is short and black, she has brown eyes and she always wears plaid clothing. When I first met her I thought she would be boring. I was really wrong. She is a very creative person and helps me with my art projects. Her mom is a jewelry designer and her dad is a painter and a part time musician. The more I got to know her, the more talkative she became. We're acquainted with each other but we're not particularly good friends.

Tanya came up to the stage with a straight face and did not look nervous at all.

"Tell us what you are singing today." said Ms. Vanderbuilt.

"Save The Best For Last"

"Excellent choice. Please Go Ahead."

Tanya began to sing.

_Sometimes the snow falls down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes _

_sometimes it's all a big surprise_

_cause there was a time when all I did was wish you'd tell me this was love_

_it's not the way I hoped or how I planned but somehow it's enough_

_and now we're standing face to face _

_isn't this world a crazy place_

_just when I thought our chance had passed _

_you go and save the best for last_

"Bravo, bravo!" cried Ms. Vanderbuilt. "You just might get a lead role my dear! Pass!"

Tanya wore a satisfied look on her face. She bowed and stepped down from the stage.

"Next is May Maple."

May stepped onto the stage.

"Go ahead" said Ms. Vanderbuilt.

"The song I am singing today is Teardrops on Guitar"

She sang.

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake I smile so he won't see _

_What I want What I need_

_everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about _

_and she's got everything that I have to live without_

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only reason i keep wishin' on a shooting star _

_he's the song in the car I keep singing _

_don't know why I do-_

"That's enough May." She smiled. "You passed"

May started smiling really big and that's when I saw Drew checking her out. He was two seats beside me. Drew had this perverted look on his face.

"Lucas Patterson" said Ms. Vanderbuilt.

A short, emo-looking guy walked onto the stage and began to sing his song without telling us the name. It actually sounded more like a depressing poem than a song that I don't want to write down. Ms. Vanderbuilt told him his performance was interesting, but it wasn't good enough to pass him.

After many weird performances including a girl who fainted, a boy who sounded like an alien, a gay dude and a big-breasted stripper (who all failed to pass) there was one good performance. Guess who it was.

"Drew Rosalind"

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry this story took so long to update, again. I'm just not very interested in Pokemon fan fiction anymore. I also had a massive writer's block, but after not updating for such a long time, my conscience got the best of me and I decided to just go with the flow. You've probably forgotten this story already. Please excuse my laziness. I apologize. Also, from now on I will be sending review replies to all of you. Thank you for encouraging me to continue.**

Monday, October 11, 2008, 5:35 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Sorry. I had to pause halfway through my entry because I just realized my favorite show was on (American Idol). Now, getting back to where I left off. Drew was about to go on. He flipps his unnatural green hair and stepped on the stage carrying a guitar.

"I will be singing 'This Light I See' a japanese song by Romi Paku." With those words he began to strum his guitar and the words rolled of his tongue.

_Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari_

_Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu_

_Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi_

_Ch no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita_

_"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o_

_Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanshinda_

_Mamorou toshite kitzsukeru chikara de_

_Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

_I'm believing this light I see _

_Yashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

"Congratulations Mr. Rosalind! You have passed the auditions with flying colors!" cried Ms. Vanderbuilt standing up and clapping with an impressed grin on her face. Great. Now I'll have to work even harder to impress Ms. Vanderbuilt when it's my turn on stage.

"Thank you to all the students who participated and will participate in the rest of the upcoming auditions on Thursday and Friday. Please exit the theatre now." All the students scattered to get out. The excited chatter was starting to fade away. I got up from my seat and left with Kenny, Ash, Misty and May.

May was curiously blushing. I poked her on the shoulder bust she just stared, oblivious into space.

"May!"

"What?!"

"Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing." her face began to slowly regain it's normal color. I decided to drop it for now.

"Does anyone wanna come to my house for a movie night?" I asked.

"I'm a little tired Dawn. Maybe some other time." May said. She looked at her watch. "I think I'll be going now. See you guys later." She waved goodbye and started jogging home.

"I gotta get home to study for this History test. Misty is helping me study tonight... so see you guys later." Ash and Misty waved goodbye and left on Ash's bike.

"I guess I can go for a movie tonight. I don't really have anything to do." Kenny said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. I smiled widely and grabbed his hand. A rosy tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Let's go then!" I gave a hearty chuckle and started walking down the path home with Kenny's hand in mine.

When we arrived at my house, twenty minutes had already passed. My mom was at work and I knew she would stay overtime because of the hair salon where she worked was currently being remodeled to make more room. My mom decided she would stay and help and she wouldn't come home till 8:30 P.M.

"Let's watch the movie upstairs. I have a bunch junk. What do you want to watch? Suspense, romantic comedy, action... I have anime if you wanna watch that." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"What anime do you have?" he asked.

I rubbed my chin with my thumb and thought for a moment.

"I have a bunch of Hayao Miyazaki films, Honey and Clover season 1 and 2, Death Note season 1 and 2, Fruits Basket, H2o: Footprints in The Sand and a bunch of other stuff. Why don't you come upstairs and see for yourself." He nodded and we ran upstairs. The whole evening till 8:00 was spent peacefully watching anime. Well, almost the whole evening.

We were watching the movies through my mom's laptop while sitting on my bed. He was right next to me.

"I gotta go, Dawn. Thanks for letting me stay over." He got of from the bed and smiled. I set the laptop aside.

"My pleas-" I was cut of mid-sentence while trying to stand up. My legs felt a little wobbly and I tripped. Lucky for me, Kenny managed to catch me on time. Unfortunately, he caught me in the wrong place. His hand was touching my breast.

"Sorry Dawn!" he immediately took his hands of me and turned a deep shade of red. My face was probably the exact same color.

"J-just forget i-it. Bye Kenny" I stuttered out. My I was twitching. He looked at me apologetically, waved goodbye and quickly ran out of the house. I stood still for a while trying to forget what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow... I just updated twice in the same week. I think I'm improving. This chapter includes a new character. ShiroSakuraTenshi has asked to appear in my story. Thanks for the reviews!**

Tuesday, October 12, 2008, 5:00 P.M.

Dear Diary,

Today was very.... awkward. No other word can describe my day so perfectly. For some reason, all my friends were continuously blushing. I woke up at 6:30 this morning. I threw on my usual clothes, ate breakfast and waved goodbye to Piplup and my mom. When I opened the door, I found Kenny standing on the sidewalk, waiting for me to come out. When he saw me, a red tint covered his cheeks. I knew he hadn't forgotten about the whole ordeal that took place last night. He would probably remember that for a while. My chest grew quite large since sixth grade. I'm willing to bet he never knew I grew out of an A cup till last night. Oops! I'm getting sidetracked.

"Good morning." I gave him a grin. The blush on his face slowly disappeared.

"Good morning, Deedee." He smirked at me. I chose to ignore it and we started walking down the street towards school.

When we arrived in at our classroom, it was only 7:40, so we had twenty minutes of chat time. May was watching Ash and Misty having another lover's quarrel and we decided to join her. May was curiously giggling.

"So what are they fighting about this time?" I looked at her with a curious expression.

"And why are you giggling?" Kenny asked with his eyebrows slightly raised. May held a finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet.

"Just listen." was her response.

"Misty! Listen to me! It was only an accident!" Ash said a little too loudly. Misty sniffed and gave Ash a death glare.

"I don't think touching my boobs was an accident Ash!" Misty cried. They weren't aware of it, but their raised voices were causing people to stare. May stopped giggling and the happy expression on her face turned to one of worry. I tried to stop them, but Misty shrugged my hand off of her shoulder and Ash wouldn't respond to May or Kenny. I also noticed the red tint appeared on Kenny's face again. Then it struck me: this was the exact same thing that happened to us last night.

"Stop bitching about an accident, Misty! I tripped!" Ash yelled. Misty was red with anger. She stood, fuming for a moment, and then she slapped Ash's cheek. She balled her fist, glared at Ash and then quickly walked out of the classroom without looking back. By now, plenty of student were whispering and staring. Kenny and May were breaking up the crowd while Ash sat down, dumbstruck at his desk. He touched his cheek where Misty left a mark. At that moment, I felt extreme pity for him. 20 minutes had already passed and Ms. Alverra stepped inside the classroom.

"Who was that girl crying in the hall just now? You students didn't cause a ruckus, did you?" She asked. When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed and told us she was going to the teacher's lounge. As usual.

"Come with me to the bathroom, May. That's probably where she is right now." May nodded and looked at Kenny.

"Try to help out Ash, okay?" He nodded without a minutes hesitation and we walked out of the classroom.

"I think the gossip will be spread around pretty quickly." May said.

"Got that right."

When we reached the girl's bathroom, we found Misty drying out her tears. She looked at us through slightly swollen eyes.

"Are you on PMS? That was one hell of a performance, Misty." I looked at her with a disapproving expression. May shot me a warning glance. She was probably the most gentle of our group. When it came to breaking bad news to Misty, she wasn't always frank. That's where I came in.

"Just leave me alone. OK." Misty didn't make direct eye contact with us and continued drying her tears.

"We're here to give you advice Misty. We want to help you." May look concernedly at her.

"Can you fill us in on the whole story?"

"Fine."

Misty told us about how she and Ash were studying for their History test. There books were all laid out on the floor. When Ash stood up, he accidentally tripped and fell. His face happened to fall on her breasts and she was wearing a tank top at the time. It was too embarrassing for her. She got out of his house as quickly as possible and she was upset about it the whole night. After she was finished, May and I started laughing. Misty was shocked. Then she was angered.

"Stop laughing" she said through clenched teeth.

"Well that was stupid." Misty glared at me, but I continued. "I was in the exact same situation with Kenny last night. We got over it. Big deal." I told them the whole story. Now Misty was shocked again.

"I have to agree with Dawn. That was a serious overreaction, Misty. Gossip bugs will probably be stinging you this whole week." May said. Now an expression of instant regret appeared. The emotions on Misty's face were so easy to read.

"Look, you can tell us all about your wild emotions toward Ash whenever you want to. Just try not to overreact anymore okay? Especially in the public. It's just like what Ash said. Don't bitch about a stupid accident." We started smiling widely. By the end of our pep talk, Misty was feeling better. She said would apologize to Ash after school. When we came back, class was already finished and we went to our other classes. Lunch was when the action started up again.

"I"LL KILL YOU, WOMANIZER!!!" Shouts were heard from the cafeteria. I ran over to see what was going on.

"What did I fucking do?!" The sight I saw in front of me was something I didn't expect to see. A girl with long brown hair and fiery blue eyes that I haven't seen before was shaking her fist at Paul.

"You're a dirty playboy! You've cheated on two women. One of them was Dawn Berlitz! Isn't that right?!" She whipped her head around and pointed her finger at me. I looked at her with my eyes and mouth wide open.

"Well?!" she looked demanding. I sighed.

"Yes. It's true. Paul has cheated on me." I said it loudly and saw many people excitedly whispering. Without another word, the girl ran up to Paul and punched him on the cheek. He flew backward and landed with his back on the ground. After a while, he stood up quietly. He stared at her emotionlessly and she glared at him angrily.

"My name is Rin Adachi. I punish Womanizer's and playboys and I will continue doing so for a long time." she sniffed, crossed her arms and began walking to her seat.

"It's nice to meet you Rin." Paul said emotionlessly and loud enough for everyone to hear. Rin froze. Without another word, Paul quietly walked out of the cafeteria. I think I heard him whisper 'sorry' while he was walking past me.

Like I said: 'Awkward' is the only word that can describe this day so perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday, October 12, 2008, 10:30 P.M.

Dear Diary,

After school, Kenny and I began practicing for our auditions. Kenny had already learned how to play the song 'Reasons to Love You' by Meiko on his guitar. I had the lyrics of song already memorized. I'd been singing it in the shower this whole week. Our little rehearsal went really well. Kenny's voice sounded pleasant but I think he should have picked out another song. 'You and Me' by Lifehouse doesn't really match his personality. He was never really the 'romantic type'. Oh well. At least the song still sounds good.

Afterwards I started doing my homework. When I was finished, it was 8:30. I took out a bowl of popcorn, flicked on the tv and sat on my big, soft, comfortable couch. Life is good. It didn't last long though. My cell phone started ringing just _five minutes _after I sat down and 'Family Guy' started. I sighed and answered the phone. It turned out to be May.

"OH MY GOD!!! DAWN! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! THAT BASTARD!!!" her screaming would cause my eardrums to break one day.

"The fuck? You must me really angry if you're using a cuss word. May, please come down. _You are going to_ break_ my eardrum._" Honestly. First Misty and now May?

"Okay. I'm sorry Dawn. I've calmed down."

"Great. Now will you please explain what's going on?"

"Remember Drew Rosalind? The guy who auditioned from school?"

"Yeah."

Oh, right. I forgot to give a proper description of him in my last entries. He's in our grade, but we have different classes. He's a new kid at school this year, but he's already so popular with the ladies and he already has plenty of new acquaintances. I like to call him a 'potential' to May and Misty behind his back. A potential is basically a guy or girl who is bound to become popular.

"Well, his dad and my dad were actually friends from kindergarten to 8th grade. After middle school was over, Drew's dad moved to the Hoenn region. He and his family moved back to Sinnoh three months ago. I didn't know anything about it. His dad also lost contact with my dad years ago."

"Anyways, I decided to buy a smoothie, so it took me twenty more minutes to get home. When I came home today, I was shocked to find Drew in my room, while my dad was watching sports with his dad."

"Wow. That's interesting. Maybe you should hook up with him. He is a potential."

"No! Do you know what he did to me? He found my diary even though it was hidden inside my room! A place where he shouldn't have been in. I've kept that diary for _three years! _I wrote lots of embarrassing shit in there. He's already read half of the book. He knows about all of my old crushes, bad dates and dirty secrets! He even read my period entries that the doctor told me to write. When I came upstairs, he started teasing me about everything he read! I told him off but he didn't even give me a sincere apology! He doesn't give a shit even if he reads the diary of a random stranger and enters her room without permission!"

"Well , then he's a jerk. Did he say he would keep your secrets?"

"Yes. I told my dad and his dad about what he did. They made him apologize and his dad grounded him for a week and threatened to ground him again if he told anyone about my secrets."

"That's good. I feel sorry for you, but that's why you should hide your diary in a safer place."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for letting me talk to you about this."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow and good luck on the auditions."

"Thanks. Bye." I heard her hang up. I disconnected my phone.

Then I began laughing my ass off. That was better than an episode of Family Guy!


End file.
